Harry Potter And The Lost Father
by luvbooks
Summary: Harry has just finished his first year of Hogwarts and Dumbledore has sent Snape to go and check on him because something doesn’t seem right at the dursleys. Warning abuse. Please review. CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J K Rowling.

chapter 1

It was the end of Harry's first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And what a weird year it had been. What with the philosophers stone and Voldermort trying to get it to make the elixir of life. To bring him back to full power. Then there was the troll that he and Ron had succeeded in locking in the girl's bathroom, while Hermione was in there. But that did make them all really close friends.

"Harry are you there we have to get on the train" shouted Hermione while waving her hands in front of his eyes as if trying to break him out of a trance.

"What sorry Hermione I was just thinking"

"Yeah mate we could see that. Why the hell were you thinking we don't have to think again for a whole two months."

"Oh shut up Ron Harry it is good to think as it will help you be ready for the…"

"Schools out for summer. Schools out for summer. SCHOOLS OUT FOR SUMMER"

"Shut up Ron"

"Sorry mione. Shall we board the train then?"

Harry Ron and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts express that would take them back to London and into the muggle world.

While Ron and Hermione played exploding snap Harry thought back to what his uncle had said the day Harry had went to Hogwarts and a dark cloud of dread loomed over his head.

_Flashback._

"_Boy" screamed uncle Vernon. "Get down here this instant you awful excuse for a human being. How dare you get into that freak school. I tried to beat the magic out of you but no you had to rebel so I couldn't. Well let me tell you something you will suffer for this I assure you. When you get back this summer boy you will pay have you got that?...Well answer me boy"_

"_Yes uncle Vernon"_

_End flashback_

"Harry mate we're there. Mate snap out of it. You really have to stop this thinking thing"

"Shut up Ron. Harry what's wrong."

"Nothing Mione I was just thinking how crap my summer is going to be."

"Why mate"

"Just my uncle you know"

"Wont he be happy that you survived You Know Who" asked Hermione

"Are you kidding he will be furious that I didn't die. I mean a perfect chance for me to die and me being a rebel, had to rebel against death. Anyway have to go see you"

"Bye Harry" replied Ron and Hermione

When Hermione had found her parents she told them that she just wanted to buy a drink. But she didn't really want that she went to see if she could find Harry, as she wanted to know what he meant by what he said. Suddenly Hermione froze over the road she could see Harry and his uncle and what she saw made her freeze.

"BOY" screamed uncle Vernon for what seemed like the hundredth time while he punched Harry in the face. "You are going to pay boy firstly for getting into that freak school and secondly how dare you not let that maniac take the life from your worthless body.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Could she tell her parents what she had seen? No. The muggle authorities would get involved and the magical world would get discovered.

Could she tell Ron what she had witnessed? No. He would just say she was imaging it, as Harry would have told them if something was up.

So whom could she tell? Then suddenly it hit her. How could she have been so stupid? Her the most cleverest girl in there year at Hogwarts.

Hermione decided that as soon as she got home she would write a letter to Dumbledore. Then she could go to Diagon ally to get an owl to take it to him.

The next day Dumbledore was sitting in his office. Trying to write his speech for the start of term feast. This was a very important speech, and it just had to be perfect. He could never understand why pupils laughed at it. So far in the speech Dumbledore had come up with. Blubber ointment neet. He was just considering what to write next when an owl flew into his office.

"Hello owl I see you have a letter. Let me have a look see. Oh look its from miss Granger know what can she want." Dumbledore opened the letter and the smile was wiped off his cheerful face.

Dear Professor Dumbledore 

_I don't know how to word this as it's a very hard thing to explain. I don't even know if Harry would want me to tell you. Well here goes._

_I think that Harry is being abused by his relatives. As I saw his uncle punch him in the face. I also believe they have made Harry feel unloved as before we all left the station he said the Dursley's would be upset that he hadn't died. Please please help him I don't know what to do and I'm so scared that he will die at their hands. Please I beg of you help him._

_Yours sincerely_

_Hermione Granger_

Once Dumbledore had read the letter he knew something had to be done. He went up to the fireplace and stuck his head in shouting

"SNAPE"


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a chapter. I desperately need a beta to read through my chapters before I post them on fan fiction.

As soon as someone has bettered my chapter. (Which I have to find as I can't find the notebook I wrote the stories in). I will then post up the next chapter to my story.

Sorry it has been so long but I have been really stressed and have been applying to universities. Doing A2 exams and my grandparents have been in hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Last time

_Once Dumbledore had read the letter he knew something had to be done. He went up to the fireplace and stuck his head in shouting_

"_SNAPE_"

Now on with the chapter

"What is it Dumbledore?" Asked a very disgruntled Severus Snape.

"You must come to my office this instant, there's an emergency". Replied Dumbledore, just as his head began to disappear from the fireplace.

"Blasted Dumbledore. I wonder what he's found to wreck my summer this year." Snape then proceeded to pick up a handful of flue powder and fling it in the fireplace shouting, "Dumbledore's office. Sherbet lemon."

_Trust Dumbledore to have a password like that_ thought Snape as he whizzed to Dumbledore's office.

"At last, I was scared that I would have to fire call you again."

"I was hurrying Albus. Honestly do you ever give people a chance to get here? Now what is this emergency?"

"Read this." Snape looked at the letter that was handed to him. He honestly didn't see what all the fuss was about; after all, this was just Potter pulling another practical joke. "Dumbledore this is obviously some prank. Potter is probably just feeling deprived of all the attention that he receives at school."

"That may be the case, but Miss Granger sounds really worried and I would wager, even you wouldn't consider her to lie about something like this." Snape had to agree there. Granger was the most unlikely person to lie about something this severe. She was the sensible one in the golden trio for god sake. But he also couldn't believe Potter was being abused. It was just too far fetched.

"Snape I need you to go and check on Harry. I have contacted the Dursley's and they believe you are to be attending dinner at their house to discus a shipment of drills that you are interested in purchasing from Mr. Dursley's company."

"You have got to be kidding me. I will not go, I refuse to act like some mere muggle just to…."

"Severus please, you know I wouldn't ask unless I thought it was an emergency."

"Yes I suppose, but no, wait a minute; I will not fall for this trick again. I will not go, I refuse."

"Severus please. I need someone to go and check on Harry and make sure he is alright. If there is nothing wrong you can give Mr. Potter and Miss Granger as many detentions as you like."

"Fine, but I can't believe you are making me go, I mean you know how much I loath Potter."

"Thank you Severus." Answered Dumbledore, with that annoying twinkle in his eyes.

Snape aperated to the Dursley's house at 7:10, just a few minutes later than the agreed upon time. How would it look for Severus Snape, the most loathed professor of Hogwarts to arrive on time? Not well at all!

Snape was just about to ring the doorbell when he realised he had not placed the concealing charms upon himself. Quickly he applied the charms, for he clearly didn't want Potter to recognize him now did he?

Snape rang the bell. After a few minutes with no answer, he rang the bell again. Snape heard a sound coming from inside so he pressed his ear up close to the door and what he was about to hear was going to shock him.

"Boy get the bloody door. You are to be our waiter tonight, and if you don't do exactly as we say, you will get no food for the next week, and I will not allow you to go back to that freak school of yours."

"But Uncle, you don't understand, I have to go back to Hogwarts".

And in that moment, Snape heard a sound that would change his mind forever about the boy-who-lived…Flesh hitting Flesh.

"Now boy get the door or do you want another lesson."

"No uncle Vernon please no, I'll get the door."

"THEN HURRY IT UP BOY!" roared Uncle Vernon

"Yes sir" replied Harry as he reached up and opened the door.

Snape's POV

The door opened and I had to hold back a gasp. There was Potter, standing there, covered in fresh bruises.

"May I please take you coat sir, and then I shall lead you into the dinning room" I gave my coat to the boy and promptly I heard the boy's stomach rumble. _How long had they not fed this child?_

Normal POV

"Boy quit dawdling and bring the man through, then go and collect the food for us. Don't touch any of it though, as it does not belong to you."

"Yes sir" replied Harry

Harry limped toward the kitchen and wished that he was allowed to eat. He hadn't eaten for three days and was starving. As he entered the kitchen, he spotted the food and his stomach rumbled for the second time that evening. This food looked so nice, trust Aunt Petunia to really out do herself. Oh how he wished he could eat this food.

"Hurry up there boy, what are you waiting for, the food to come by itself."

"Vernon don't say stuff related to the M word" said Petunia

"Sorry dear"

As Snape sat there, he couldn't believe what he was hearing…what on earth do they have against magic? Their nephew was a wizard for crying out load.

Harry eventually got into the room and put a fabulous dinner in front of them. After making sure everyone had their food, he slowly limped out of the room.

After the lovely meal Snape decided that he had better try and find Potter. Not that he was worried about him or anything, but Dumbledore would kill him if he didn't check on him. Now, how to excuse himself? "Thank you for that lovely meal Petunia

But, I need to use your toilet. Where may I find it?"

"Oh, it's upstairs on the left."

"Thank you"

Snape walked up the stairs and started opening the doors looking for Potter. Finally he came to the last door which was covered in locks. With a quick Alohomera, Snape pushed the door open and crept into the room.

The smell that met him made him want to be sick. He could smell a mixture of blood and urine. Now most people would smell this and be unable to place where the smell came from, but Snape, being an ex-death eater could easily place that particular smell.

Looking around he saw that all that was in the room was a bed and a lot of broken toys. But, there was something missing... what was it? Oh yes where the hell was Potters owl, and where the hell was Potter? Snape was sure that he had checked all the rooms and Potter had not been in any of them. Snape decided that he had best go downstairs before the muggles thought that he was up to something.

Snape was walking down the stairs when he saw a head looking out through the cupboard under the stairs. Snape blinked and looked back but the head had gone. Obviously the person had retreated back into the cupboard. Something really wasn't right here. But what could Snape do, he couldn't exactly accuse the Dursley's of neglecting Potter when he had only seen the boy once. And anyway, he was meant to be having dinner with them not accuse them of child abuse.

"So Severus do you think that you will want to purchase any drills."

"Well Vernon I will have to talk to my boss. But I think that the company will purchase some."

"Well would you like another drink?"

"No I will have to be going. I will contact you during the week."

"Ok, goodbye Severus."

Snape's POV

Well I was glad that I didn't have to spend another moment with that fat lump. Honestly I swear he was the size of a whale. And his son was even bigger! I was amazed that the boy could fit on the chair.

But how on earth was I going to get to Potter now. Then it hit me. I was a wizard wasn't I? I could sneak him out. I know that I shouldn't use magic in a muggle inhabited are; but this was a life and death situation.

Normal POV

Snape then went to a pub and waited there until he was sure the Dursley's had gone to bed. A few hours later, Snape was finally able to return to the Dursley's, with a very apprehensive feeling of what he may find.

Snape pulled his wand out of his side pocket and pointed it at the door. He was then able to sneak into the house, to the cupboard under the stairs. Snape pulled open the door and what he saw shocked him.


End file.
